Westley Johnson
Westley John Johnson, born in 1890 AD and is the youngest member of his family however he is the more dangerous of his family having been raised with very little love from his Father and Elder Brothers. Westley was born as a member of the Assassin Brotherhood a secretive Order that deals with Political Intrests which hire them for certain tasks, Westley was trained when he was at the age of 5 and forced to do things as an Assassin. In the Year 1905 at the age of 15 Westley faked his age and joined the British Army, there he recieved Military training; further increasing his capeablities as a killer; altough he wanted nothing to do with his family any longer he took to the idea of being an Assassin so he kept that part of his past and with Military training he was able to further his goal to become something he wanted. When the First World War broke out he wasn't hesitant in joining in with his Friends as they went overseas while many more felt fear Westley saw it as a chance to defend the intrest of his Nation and further his abilities as an Assassin whenever an opportunity was gonna present itself however his views of being able to further himself where strained as he saw his closest friend die; and he saw only the need to avenge his death instead of furthering his abilities for the rest of the War he would remember his friend and kill in his name. When the War finally ended he settled down in Egypt having found someone he felt a strong cennection too; Bennu Mubarak he believed that he shouldn't continue dwelling on the past and instead look towards the future; however he wasn't able to truely settle so he joined a French Legion that was present in Cairo; meeting an American named John; while the two had differant views and where hostile towards each other they grew to become friends; watching each others backs during a skirmish against "Desert People" while they where hired to defend a Research team trying to uncover lost ruins from the Egyptian Era. Early Life During most of Westley's childhood he was bullied by his Older Brothers James and William he was even bullied around by his father who believed he was not a true Johnson; setting rumours that Westley was the son of another man making his mother appear to be unworthy of any higher class and kept under a leash by James Johnson the 3rd; this caused much anger towards James, James IV and William from Westley; even with this bullying however Westley became stronger and more aggressive towards others, Westley never forgave his father even after he had died while his mother urged him to forget his anger; but his eldest brother then took to making Westley train harder; further straining Westley's relationship with his family eventually making him run away to the Army at the age of 15. Upon joining the Army Westley was able to take advantage of the training and grew to love the discipline that Soldiers where taught; Westley kept only one thing of his past, while he let everything else go; the training of the Assassins; keeping his training in his mind all the time he grew distant from other Soldiers and pushed himself harder to become the best of what he is. Category:Human Characters